


The One with the Dancing

by Mamajo



Series: Tumblr Shorts [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamajo/pseuds/Mamajo
Summary: Well. That was ...unexpected.





	

Anakin stared. He didn't even feel Ahsoka bump into his back, trying ineffectively to get him to move out of the doorway he'd stopped in.  
'What...'  
'Sh.' The young Knight held up his left hand to stop his Padawan from talking. Then he simply pointed at the sight in front of him.  
His oh so prim and proper Master was... was dancing? He'd noticed the strings of music coming from their quarters a few feet from their door, but hadn't really registered their meaning and or blackmail potential until after he'd opened the door. Slowly a grin worked itself onto his face. A suppressed snigger from behind him told Anakin that his padawan had finally figured out what was going on. Feelings of glee made themselves known.  
'Don't you dare interrupt', he whispered. 'This is just too good to miss in its entirety.'  
Badly muffled snickers answered him.  
Obi-Wan still seemed to be oblivious to his family returning from their errand for the Council and continued to sing into his closed fist which was standing in for a microphone, swinging his hips and having an allaround blast rocking out to the radio. The fact that he did it in his underwear made the whole thing even better.


End file.
